Jeremy and Yolei
by JeremyGuardianofTime
Summary: Love and war as Digidestined from 2 regions meet.


Part I: In Which Yolei Meets A Handsome Stranger

Digimon RPG: Jeremy and Yolei

By Jeremy Keil

Part I: In Which Yolei Meets A Handsome Stranger

Yolei was wandering around looking hopelessly lost. She knew her parents told her to meet them at the Bricktown Canal, but she'd forgotten where that was. She paced around, as well as she could among the crowd of people that surrounded her. All of the sudden, she bumps into a tall, brown-haired, hazel-eyed teenager. The young man lifted his head, and his glasses glistened in the sun. "Umm, I'm sorry…" Yolei gently apologized. She looked up, and saw the most handsome young man she'd ever seen in any place she'd been. "Hi, my name's Yolei…" she said with a smile. The young man extended his hand and smiled back. "Hi, Yolei, name's Jeremy," he answered. His deep voice made Yolei's heart skip a beat. "You're not from anywhere around Oklahoma, are you?" "No, I'm, uh, from Odaiba, Japan, and I'm a little lost," Yolei replied. "Do you know where the Bricktown Canal is?" _Such a cute girl, lost in such a big place, must be my lucky day,_ Jeremy thought. "Well, I'm not from Oklahoma City, either, but I do know my way around. It would be my pleasure to help." They walked toward the canal, talking as they went. When they reached the canal, Yolei's parents' waved at her. Yolei waved back. "Well, I've got to be going. It was nice talking to you. You're kind of cute." "Why didn't you say so?" Jeremy said with a smile. "Here's my e-mail address. Drop me a line some time." Yolei thanked Jeremy, then ran toward her parents, feeling strangely that she would see him again.

A few weeks later, Jeremy was wandering around Odaiba, as lost as Yolei had been in Oklahoma City. "She said she lived around here somewhere, Tsunimon." "I know, you've talked of no one besides Yolei ever since you met her three weeks ago," the small, Texan-sounding Tsunimon retorted. Suddenly, Jeremy saw a familiar face with a small bird-like Digimon. "Yolei!" Jeremy ran toward her, Tsunimon struggling to catch up. "Yolei, I'd like you to meet my Digimon!" "That's right, you did say you were a Digidestined online," Yolei remembered. "Yolei, meet Tsunimon…" "Tsunimon, digivolve to…Gabumon!" "…I mean, Gabumon." "Jeremy, Gabumon, this is Hawkmon." "A pleasure, Gabumon," said Hawkmon with a slight bow. "Likewise, Hawkmon," Gabumon said, returning the bow. "Well, looks like our Digimon have hit it off. Did I tell you about my Crest?" Jeremy asked. "No, you didn't," Yolei answered. Jeremy showed her a tag on a neck chain, containing a crest that looked like a balance scale. "It's the Crest of Justice," Jeremy began, "given to me by a dragon Digimon who called himself Azulogmon." "You know Azulogmon?" Yolei questioned excitedly. "So do I!" "Yes, and he also gave me the ability to detect nearby Digimon activity. It's saved Oklahoma from destruction many a time." Jeremy looked into her brown eyes, which seemed to sparkle with affection. "Oh, go ahead and do it already!" exclaimed Gabumon. "Go ahead and kiss her!" So Jeremy did, ever so lightly on the lips, but enough to make his feelings clear. After he pulled back, Yolei brought his head back down for a longer kiss. Her feelings, too, were now out in the open. "Can we look now, Yolei?" asked Hawkmon, who, along with Gabumon, did not watch either kiss. Yolei laughed gently and replied, "Yes, you can, Hawkmon." Jeremy thought a moment and said, "You know, I could finish my school studies here. It's summer vacation, and there are Digidestined people in Oklahoma who are more than capable to handle any problems. I'll stay here and finish school." "Besides," Yolei finished, "we could use your early detection sense here. Some parts of Odaiba are still rebuilding from the battles a few years ago." As it was said that day, so it was. Jeremy moved to Odaiba and became Yolei's boyfriend. Together, they faced enemy after enemy, not knowing that the worst was yet to come.

Part II: In Which Jeremy and Yolei Discover a New Way to Digivolve

Jeremy woke up with a sense of foreboding. He could feel the heat of a Digimon, a Miramon, in his skull. He knew this was his Digi-sense going off, and that meant trouble. He called Yolei to see if she could more precisely locate this renegade Miramon.

"Jeremy, what's up?" Yolei asked, worried that Jeremy was in some sort of trouble.

"Yolei, there's a Digimon in the city somewhere," Jeremy answered. "Could you find it on your D-Terminal for me?"

There was a moment of silence on the other end of the phone. Then Yolei came on and answered, "It's six blocks south of your apartment. I'll be there shortly."

"Okay," Jeremy stated, "I'll meet you there." He woke up Gabumon, and the pair started walking south. Precisely 6 blocks away was an irate Miramon. _Uh-oh,_ thought Jeremy just as Yolei arrived. "Yolei, this ain't going to be easy." He pulled out his Digivice, similar to Yolei's D-3, and nodded at Gabumon. "Gabumon, Mutation Digivolve to…" Gabumon jumped up to Garurumon, which then armored Jeremy. They then morphed into a more humanoid Frigimon. "Freezemon, the ice warrior!" Freezemon/Jeremy looked at Yolei and said, "I believe it's your turn, my dear."

Hawkmon and Yolei began to glow. "Hawkmon, Mutation Digivolve to…" Hawkmon jumped up to Aquilamon, then armored Yolei. They morphed into a beautiful feathered female warrior. "Aviandramon, the queen of the air!"

Jeremy/Freezemon held up his hands. "Arctic Wind!" A cold wind blew through the street, slowing Miramon down. "Feather Blizzard!" Yolei/Aviandramon sent feathers flying in the wind, but it did no more than hinder Miramon's vision. Holding out his D-3 and Crest, Jeremy said, "Looks like it's time to take this up a notch!"

"Freezemon…" "Aviandramon…" "DNA Digivolve to…" Yolei/Aviandramon and Jeremy/Freezemon combined their DNA, which transformed them into a black-clothed angelic warrior. "NinjaAngemon, dark champion of Justice!"

NinjaAngemon pressed a button on his right wrist, which extended a length of light. He flipped it up into the air, and it solidified into a staff when he caught it. "Staff of Justice!" He raised the staff high, then brought it down swiftly. Rapid-fire bolts of energy shot out of the end at Miramon. It was driven back to the edge of a ten-foot bridge that overlooked a large pond. NinjaAngemon/Jeremy/Yolei concentrated energy into the staff, then let out a huge bolt at Miramon. The renegade Digimon toppled over the edge of the bridge and into the pond below, which instantly evaporated. Miramon was unconscious.

NinjaAngemon reverse-Digivolved, and Yolei looked down at Miramon. Yolei held up a laptop computer, and Jeremy held up his D-3, shouting, "Digiport, open!" A Digiport opened, sucked in Miramon, and then disappeared quickly. Yolei lowered the laptop and smiled. Jeremy walked up to her, and they embraced and kissed. Hawkmon and Gabumon looked away. They returned to Jeremy's apartment for a victory dinner.

Part III: In Which Gabumon Falls in Love

Gabumon walked into Jeremy's apartment looking a little blue, and not just the color. "What's got you down, Gabu?" Jeremy asked.

"I just saw a beautiful Biyomon with a cute human female, but I don't think she saw me," Gabu pined. "I wanted to talk to her, but they disappeared into the crowd just as quickly as they appeared. I'm so bummed." Gabumon reverse-digivolved into Tsunimon, so great was his depression.

"Tsuni, that's not much of a problem. Yolei knows all of the Digidestined in Odaiba. She'll find out which one has a female Biyomon for a partner, and we'll go talk to them."

"Okay…" Tsuni sat down at the picture window, looking out and sighing.

Jeremy picked up his cell phone and dialed up Yolei's number. "Yolei?…Yes, it's me…Do you know any Digidestined with a female Biyomon?…You do?…Sora, huh…You know where I could find her?…Okay, Heighton View Terrace…That's not too far from here…Okay, I love you, too…Bye, and thanks…Love you, bye." He hung up and told Tsunimon, "You want to come? I'm going to find out if this Sora girl has the Biyomon you saw."

Tsunimon jumped up and re-digivolved to Gabumon. "I'm in! Let's go!"

Jeremy and Gabumon headed west toward Heighton View Terrace. He felt the name was familiar, but wasn't sure why. He thought he remembered working with a girl named Sora a few years back. At that time, he had a Gotsumon, but it was sadly destroyed in a tough battle the year after. Gotsumon took the enemy down with him, and he went down honorably. It was when he met Azulogmon not long afterward that he received Tsunimon and his Digi-sense, along with the Crest of Justice.

They came to Heighton View Terrace. Jeremy saw a teenager he recognized from a few years back. "Tai!" Jeremy called out.

Tai turned and waved. "Jeremy, is that you?" he called back. Jeremy ran over to him. "What happened to Gotsumon, Jeremy?"

"He was destroyed honorably in battle. Now I have a Gabumon." Gabumon bowed slightly.

Tai raised his eyebrows. "I guess Matt's not the only one with a Gabumon. But I'll bet Matt can't Mutation Digivolve!"

"No kidding. Where's Sora? I haven't seen her in about three years."

"Apartment 304, same as always. I just came down from there. Matt's up there, too, so you might want to knock first."

"Oh, yeah…" Jeremy knew, as did Tai, that for years there had been an unusual chemistry between Matt and Sora. Jeremy also knew such a chemistry existed between T.K. and Kari, but he knew better than to tell Tai that.

Gabumon and Jeremy walked up the three flights of stairs and stopped in front of Apt. 304. Jeremy pressed the button on the intercom. A female voice asked, "Hello?"

"Sora, this is Jeremy. I wanted to say hi." Jeremy could hear Matt say in the background, "Wonder why he came back here after all these years."

"Come on in, Jeremy. It's good to see you." The door buzzed open, and Jeremy greeted Sora with a small hug.

"Sora, it's been years! How are you and Matt?" Jeremy could sense that Matt and Sora were only beginning to realize their feelings for each other.

Sora laughed gently and said, "I'm fine." Then she spotted Gabumon, who had just spotted Biyomon. "Who's this?"

"Jeremy's Gabumon, at your service, ma'am," Gabumon said in his Texan accent. In Jeremy's mind, Gabumon's voice said, "I saw her. It is Sora's Biyomon!"

"Yes, I have a Gabumon, Matt," Jeremy stated. "But he has a few additional abilities."

Matt asked, "What are you doing in Odaiba? Oklahoma getting boring?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes. I also met a beautiful young Digidestined that you may know named Yolei, and I'm here so I can be with her."

"How sweet," Sora said. "But what's with your Gabumon? He's passed out on the floor!"

Jeremy turned back and saw Gabumon unconscious on the floor. "He's in love with Biyomon, and her radiance has knocked Gabu for a loop." He took a glass of water that Matt offered him and splashed it on Gabu's face. He then wiped up the water that had hit the carpet.

Gabumon stirred. "But what if she doesn't like me…" He started to cry, but stopped himself when Biyomon walked in.

Biyomon asked, "What's that handsome Gabumon I saw earlier doing here?" She then looked up and saw Jeremy standing by Gabumon. "Oh, Jeremy, hi!"

Jeremy had to smile. "Hi, Biyo. My Gabumon's got a touch of a crush on you," he whispered in the bird Digimon's ear.

"Well, in all honesty, I've got a crush on Gabu," Biyo stated aloud. This brought Gabu to attention.

"You like…me?" The wolf Digimon barely got out the words. Biyo simply nodded. "Well, umm, would you consider…"

Biyo didn't let him finish. "Of course I'll go out with you!"

Jeremy smiled at Sora and Matt. "Well, looks like I get to play worried-parent a half-decade earlier than I expected." Biyomon and Gabumon disappeared through a Digiport, and Jeremy said goodbye to Matt and Sora, and then Tai, before heading back to his apartment. 

A few moments later, Jeremy was talking to Yolei on his cell phone. "They've been out on the date for 1 ¼ hours. I'm worried, though I really shouldn't be. At least I had a good chat with some old friends."

Just then, a Digiport opened, and Gabumon and Biyomon walked out wing-in-paw. "How'd it go?" Jeremy asked, holding out his cell phone so Yolei could hear.

"Well," replied Gabumon, "we found out we're like birds of a feather."

"I love it when you make puns, Gabu." With this, Biyo gave Gabu a big kiss.

"Now you know. Bye, my love." Jeremy hung up and hugged both Gabu and Biyo. "I'm glad for you both."

Biyo said, "I better get back to Sora." She and Gabu kissed one last time before she went into the Digiport.

Jeremy said, "Well, Gabu, now we've both got the girl of our dreams." Gabu could only nod as he and Jeremy prepared for a night of undoubtedly peaceful sleep.

Part IV: In Which Destiny Reveals Its Face

Arachnemon and Mummymon stood in the shadows of Odaiba's alleyways. "This Jeremy fellow from Oklahoma is very powerful," Arachnemon stated. "He has abilities far beyond those over normal Digidestined. And he is highly favored by the Guardians and the Dragons of Light." "But what can we do, honey?" Mummymon whined. "Now that he and Yolei are on the brink of harnessing the power of their love, he will soon be unstoppable!" A dark figure stepped out from the shadows. He said in a low voice, "I will take of this Jeremy. You two must worry about destroying that Ken fellow. He was a powerful ally, but he has become too good to reconvert." (Author's Note: Yes, kill him! Kill him until he is dead!)

Arachnemon asked, "Daemon, are you sure about this? Because Yolei loves Jeremy, he is extremely jealous. That jealousy could be tapped into…" "Don't be so sure, Arachnemon. After all, many of your plans have failed, and the Dark Forces are none too happy about your failures."

A voice boomed from the shadows. "Neither of you will worry about Jeremy. I, as high spokesman for the Dark Forces, will take care of this potential threat. You, too, have failed, Daemon, which is why you will be working on Ken alongside Mummymon and Arachnemon. Try not to let your petty conflicts blind you. There is a more pressing goal to obtain, and we need to do it quickly. The Dark Forces can sense that time is short, so don't waste any of it." The voice echoed in the dark alley.

"Just who do think you are, to order us around?" asked Mummymon contemptuously. A bolt of lightning blasted at the ground near his feet. "I am your worst nightmare." The voice now appeared from the shadows: an evil-looking Digimon, part machine, part humanoid, all evil. "You will succeed this time. Otherwise I will destroy you myself, or my name isn't Bial Myotismon." The evil Digimon disappeared just as quickly as he had appeared, and the three minions of the Dark Forces parted to take on their assignment with vigor, knowing that Bial Myotismon's warning was no idle threat.

Part V: In Which Jeremy's Intelligence Pays Off

Jeremy was alternately staring at his desktop computer screen and his graphing calculator. He had just got off the phone with Izzy because he needing to ask him a few algebra-related questions. Strange calculations were shown on the screen of Jeremy's computer. He was using an infrared stylus to work out algebraic equations. He was trying to figure out how increase the power of his Digimon, because lately he'd been having this weird feeling like something very evil was watching him at every turn.

Yolei walked in. "Hey, handsome, how's it going?" Jeremy replied while still writing down his calculations, "Very slowly, my gorgeous Yolei. I had to call Izzy and check a few of my equations. Kept inputting natural logarithms where there should have been common logs." "That went way over my head, Jeremy." "Sorry…"

Just then, Gabumon appeared from a Digiport. "Whatcha doin', Jeremy?" he asked. "Would you believe my pre-Calculus homework, Gabu?" "If that's your homework, I'm glad I don't go to school." "Oh, Gabu…" Jeremy gave him a swift hug, then returned to his work. "So, how'd it go with a certain Biyomon?" "Wonderful, but I still don't know what you're doing." "Quantum physics, Gabu. I'm trying to figure out how to increase your and Hawkmon's power. I may even, if I'm successful, discover a new digivolution." "That sounds great!" Gabu responded. "If only I could understand the equation."

"If it works," Jeremy conjectured, "it will only work in Mutation DNA mode, which means I could keep the equation working while you, Hawkmon, and Yolei fight." Jeremy looked up at the screen and wrote a few small things down. "There, finished at last! And it only took me until…" Jeremy checked the time on his computer. "…9 PM!? That means I've been working for 12 hours straight. No wonder my eyes hurt." "Jeremy, you need some sleep major time," Yolei stated. "You're right, as usual, my dearest Yolei." Jeremy saved his work, said goodbye to Yolei, shut down his computer, and turned off his calculator. Then he and Gabumon got ready for bed.

The next morning, Jeremy woke up and uploaded his calculations onto his PDA. He fingered his tag as he felt the air around it. There was still a large amount of energy in it. Just then, he felt a dark presence around him. He looked around, but there were no evil Digimon around. The only Digimon Jeremy could see was Gabumon, who was washing his face. It was getting weird. He went to the refrigerator and opened the door. Jeremy still felt like he was being stalked. He took out the gallon of milk, got a bowl, and poured himself some cereal. After closing the refrigerator door, he turned to see Gabu munching on some Pop-Tarts. They ate their breakfast in silence, as Gabu could feel what Jeremy felt and wisely said nothing.

After breakfast, Yolei and Hawkmon came over. Jeremy and Yolei had an emotional rapport, so she could tell he felt an evil presence. Suddenly, Jeremy dropped to the floor in pain. "Jeremy, what's wrong?" Yolei asked. Jeremy answered, "An…evil Digimon. Not the one…I felt earlier. Check on…your D-Terminal." Yolei pulled out her D-Terminal and activated the Digimon Locator. "It's very close. Only two blocks west of here." Jeremy stood up, grabbed his Digivice and PDA, and stated, "Then let's go." They walked west and saw a horde of Bakemon scaring the people. Yolei and Jeremy held up their Digivices and Mutation Digivolved. Jeremy started running the program and activated the equations, but nothing was happening. _Must need a catalyst to jump-start the power boost_, Jeremy thought. The Bakemon started attacking Aviandramon. Freezemon jumped in with a few well-placed Ice Punches. "I won't let you pick on my girl like that! I love her!" Suddenly, the PDA and the Crest of Justice began to glow. Jeremy unwitting activated the catalyst: his and Yolei's love for each other. The equation was complete, and they DNA Digivolved to…"NinjaAngemon!" NinjaAngemon felt so much running through him that out of the blue, he cried, "Quantum Digivolve…" In a bright flash of light, NinjaAngemon transformed into a black-clothed warrior with gold armor and weapons. "…ChronoAngemon!"

ChronoAngemon steeped outside of normal time and sent bolts of energy out at the Bakemon. "Time Bolts!" Several of the Bakemon were knocked down by an attack they didn't even see. ChronoAngemon jumped up into the air and ticked off a slashing attack with the clock-hand-like blades on his armbands. "Chronostrike!" Again, more Bakemon fell. Only one was left: the biggest one and obviously the leader. While still in the air, ChronoAngemon zoomed toward the Bakemon at hypersonic speed with both blades pointed at it. "Chronoblades, Hypersonic Stab!" He sliced through the Bakemon like butter. All the Bakemon were defeated. ChronoAngemon reverse-digivolved, and Yolei sent the Bakemon back to the Digital world.

"I realize what activated the equations," Jeremy later told Izzy. "It did require a catalyst to start it off, but now they run on their own. What set it off was when it was more than apparent that I love Yolei and that she loves me. If it weren't for our love, we couldn't have discovered our Quantum Digivolution, ChronoAngemon."

"I wouldn't doubt it, but remember, it's going to get harder from here on," Izzy replied.

Jeremy answered, "I know, my friend. I know. But for now, all that matters is that Yolei and I love each other."

Part VI: In Which Bial Myotismon Uncovers a Secret

Bial Myotismon paced in darkness among several statues. "I hate that Jeremy," he grumbled. He hurled a ball of lightning at one of the statues. It was instantly destroyed. "He and his girlfriend have discovered the power of love, and now they will be unstoppable." Then he stopped and turned. "Unless…" He called up an image of Jeremy's calculations in a nearby pool. "If these equations could work for me as they did for them…" He quickly copied the equations into a black-colored PDA. "But they needed the catalyst of love, and I am loved not…but wait, if I can get the Dark Forces to give more power, it could replace love as the catalyst, yes…" He destroyed another statue with evil glee. "Dark Forces, I summon you!"

An evil mist filled the atrium. "Yes, Bial Myotismon?" a vile, hissing voice asked. Bial Myotismon bowed and replied, "I requisition more power, so I can end the new threat, forces." "You have not succeeded, yet?" "He is more powerful than any of us could have predicted, forces. He destroyed our new Genetic Engineering-type Digimon. Even our Bakemon fell to him and his girlfriend." "That was our pet-project. You are surely kidding us, are you not, Bial Myotismon?" "I am not, forces." "This request will cost you much. Are you willing to pay a huge price?" "I am, mighty forces." "Then you will be the final spokesperson for us. You will be the Dark Forces personified." "That is a huge price?" "On you will be the responsibility for all projects, from Ken's re-conversion to Jeremy's destruction. If you fail, we all fail. Do you understand, Bial Myotismon?" "Yes, I understand, forces. I am ready." Bial Myotismon secretly activated the calculations. The mists swirled around him, then penetrated every fiber of his being, mechanical and organic alike. Bial Myotismon could feel the equation working. "Foolish forces, did you not think I had a mind of my own? I am part organic, like you made me, and I have my own thoughts and feelings! Jeremy has unknowingly humiliated me, and I will have my revenge my way!" The Dark Forces cried out, "Nooooooooo…" The mists disappeared, and Bial Myotismon's eyes turned black and a cat. "Now, I will have my revenge. Bial Myotismon, Dark Quantum Digivolve!" Silver armbands and blades formed on his arms, and his organic part turned black. An insignia, the symbol of the Dark Forces, appeared on his chest in gold. "ChronoMyotismon!" Lightning bolts appeared and destroyed the remaining statues. In a low, growling voice, he chuckled, "Ha-ha-ha-ha! I control all of the darkness and its minions! I can transcend the restrictions of time! Jeremy and Yolei will not survive once I'm through with them. Ken is too much of a bother, so I think I'll destroy him, too." (Author's Note: Yes! Kill him! Kill him!) "I will rule ALL WORLDS!!!!" Laughing evilly, he once again disappeared into the shadows.

Part VII: In Which Things Get Tougher

Jeremy paced across the floor of his apartment. He was wondering who could be stalking him. He still sensed the evil presence, but it was now stronger than it had ever been. Just then, without warning, Jeremy fell to the floor. His eyes turned a dark charcoal gray, and he felt as if he'd been run over by a Boeing 777. He could sense the presence of a nearby evil Digimon, a Mega-level one. He used the new locator program that he had recently installed on his computer to find out where the Digimon was. It was just 4 blocks away. His eyes returned to their normal hazel color as Jeremy called Yolei. "Yolei, meet me at Heighton View Terrace," he stated. "There's a Mega-level Digimon there, so we may need Tai and Sora's assistance." After saying goodbye and hanging up, Jeremy fought the pain and told Gabumon. Gabumon agreed to come, so they journeyed the short distance to Heighton View Terrace.

Jeremy greeted Tai and Sora as they were staring down a Black WarGreymon. (Author's note: not THE Black WarGreymon, A Black WarGreymon.) Jeremy knew that his MetalGarurumon probably wouldn't help Tai's WarGreymon very well, since he didn't use Gabumon's Warp form much, but he had to try. "Gabumon, Warp Digivolve to…MetalGarurumon!" MetalGarurumon cried, "Metal Wolf Claw!" An icy blast hit Black WarGreymon. "Terra Force!" A huge red energy ball knocked Black WarGreymon off his feet. "Terra Destroyer!" Black WarGreymon retaliated. MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon were knocked back. Jeremy yelled to Tai, "Tai, I don't know if this'll work, but we've got to try DNA Digivolving." They held out their crests and Digivices toward each other. They glowed, as did the two Mega Digimon. "MetalGarurumon…" "WarGreymon…" "DNA Digivolve to…" "Omnimon!"

Omnimon and Black WarGreymon stared each other down. Then Black WarGreymon attacked. "Black Tornado!" Omnimon lifted his blaster and aimed at the Black Tornado. "Supreme Cannon!" The evil cyclone stopped, and Black WarGreymon fell. Jeremy ran over and quickly sent him back to the Digital World. Omnimon reverse Digivolved back to Agumon and Gabumon. "Thanks, Jeremy, but how did you know Black WarGreymon was here?" Tai asked. Meanwhile, Gabumon and Biyomon were romancing. "Just call it a hunch," Jeremy answered. "But don't think for a minute that this is the end. It's gonna get harder. I can sense it."

Part VIII: In Which ChronoMyotismon Cries Havoc and Lets Slip the Dogs of War

ChronoMyotismon stood among the ruined statues. "Those humans are more trouble than they're worth!" he grumbled. "Ken keeps dodging my assassins, and Jeremy keeps destroying my best troops! Unless…" He turned to a large grate covering an endless hole. Inside the hole, echoed barking could be heard from deep within. "If I release the Cerberusmon, I can destroy him before he can say, 'DigiArmor, Energize!'" He took out a small key. Unexpectedly, he started to tremble, then fells. "Fool, did you think you could suppress us for long?" a hissing voice uttered. "Get down, forces!" ChronoMyotismon fought the control of the Dark Forces. Then he got back up and inserted the key in the keyhole on the grate. "Fool, if you release the Cerberusmon, they will turn on you after they destroy Ken and Jeremy!" the hissing voice reminded. "Not if I play my cards right, forces…" He turned the key and pushed aside the grate. A geyser-like blast came out of the abysmal hole, and 5 three-headed dog Digimon climbed out of the abyss and stood in front of ChronoMyotismon. "What are your orders, Master?" the largest Cerberusmon asked, as all five bowed. "I want you to destroy a few humans for me," ChronoMyotismon said. He showed them pictures of Yolei, Jeremy, and Ken. "These three are a major annoyance to the Dark Forces. Your orders are to kill them swiftly, by any means necessary." "What if we cannot, master?" the one just to the leader's right asked. "Either you fail or you die. Don't come back unless you have killed them. If you return and they are not dead, _you_ will be. Understood?" All five responded in unison, "Yes, master." "Then be gone, and remember, either kill them or they will destroy you. If they don't and you fail, I will."

Part IX: In Which Yolei and Jeremy Underestimate Their Own Strength

Three of the Cerberusmon hid in the bushes near Jeremy's apartment. They were waiting for the perfect time to attack. Jeremy and Gabumon walked by, and Jeremy heard some rustling. He turned to the bushes, but the rustling stopped. Jeremy shrugged to himself, then walked down to Yolei's apartment. He had a feeling like he was being followed, but he shrugged it off, chalking it up as just his imagination. But he was, indeed, being followed by the three Cerberusmon: the leader and two young ones. "How long are we just going to stalk him?" one whined. "Paranoia helps give us an advantage, because fear is the best diversionary tactic," the eldest explained. "If you don't like the methodology, take it up with ChronoMyotismon." The younger one shuddered, then shut up. They continued to stalk Jeremy and Gabumon.

They arrived shortly at Yolei's apartment. Jeremy said hi to Yolei's parents, and then to Yolei and Hawkmon. Jeremy quietly whispered to Yolei, "There's something following me. I can't see it, but I can sense evil Digimon stalking me." Yolei whispered back, "I believe you. You haven't been wrong before." Just then, Jeremy sensed something coming up behind him. He turned and pushed Yolei out of the way of the eldest Cerberusmon. The other two jumped out of the bushes just as the two got up to their feet. Jeremy reacted quickly and yelled, "Yolei, Mutation Digivolve!" They quickly Mutation Digivolved to Freezemon and Aviandramon, then DNA Digivolved to NinjaAngemon. Then Jeremy activated his PDA and initiated the Quantum Digivolution. "NinjaAngemon, digivolve to…ChronoAngemon!" "Time Bolts!" One of the younger Cerberusmon went down. The elder Cerberusmon attacked with a roaring "Hades Pounce!" ChronoAngemon dodged, then, without even knowing it, yelled, "Mega Digivolve!" "ChronoAngemon, Mega Digivolve to…" The gold arm bracelets and blades turned silver and silver anklets appeared. A huge saber and sheath emerged on his waist. "Chrono Omnimon!" Chrono Omnimon disconnected the silver blades from his bracelets and connected them together into a shimmering staff. "Mega Staff, Time Vortex!" He spun the staff in midair and fed energy into it. A whirling portal appeared where the staff was spinning. One of the younger Cerberusmon was misfortunate to pounce right into it. "Caught in a time distortion field," Chrono Omnimon laughed as the portal closed. Then he grabbed his staff, slipped outside normal time and space, and fired bolts at the other young Cerberusmon. "Time Shadow!" The canine Digimon was destroyed, because Chrono Omnimon knew these were not ordinary Digimon. "Brimstone Flames!" The eldest Cerberusmon blasted out fire at Chrono Omnimon, who deflected it back to him with his staff. Cerberusmon was down. Chrono Omnimon disconnected the blades and replaced them on their armbands. He then drew the huge Saber. " Justice Saber!" Chrono Omnimon rose the blade high, then ceremoniously brought it down, effectively segmenting the Cerberusmon, which disintegrated right there. He then reverse Digivolved.

Yolei, as soon as they were all in Rookie form, realized that she had to explain some things to her parents. She did so, quickly, and her parents were both worried that their daughter would end up getting herself killed and happy that someone was doing something about the monster invasion. Jeremy then said, "Sorry to take y'all on an emotional roller coaster, but there are still two of those Cerberusmon around. Plus, we've still got the one in a time distortion field. They're going to be really ticked off, so we've got to be ready."

Part X: In Which The Dogs of War are Taken to the Vet

Davis and Ken were chilling out in the park. Yolei and Jeremy walked over to them. "Hi, guys, this is Jeremy," Yolei introduced. "Jeremy, this is Ken and Davis." "Pleasure to meet you," Jeremy said, shaking each of their hands in turn. "And this is Gabumon." Gabumon mini-saluted, then started talking with Hawkmon, Veemon, and Wormmon. "As you can see, my digital compatriot is very sociable." "I see," Ken said with a smile. _There's something about Ken that just doesn't feel right_, Jeremy thought. Before they could do much talking, the two remaining Cerberusmon started walking toward them. "Ken, Davis, Yolei, we'd better call our Digimon quick," Jeremy stated. The Digimon ran over quickly, and Yolei hold out our Digivices. They Mutation DNA Digivolved to NinjaAngemon, then Quantum Digivolved to ChronoAngemon. Veemon and Wormmon Digivolved to Exveemon and Stingmon, and then to Paildramon. Finally they Mega Digivolved to Imperialdramon, fighter mode. Suddenly, ChronoAngemon's blades connected and glowed. The trapped Cerberusmon appeared from out of a portal in a nearby wood and rejoined his allies, who were staring down the two Digimon. ChronoAngemon regained control of his blades, then Warrior Digivolved to Chrono Omnimon. "Okay, let's get it on," Chrono Omnimon growled.

"Time Shadow!" The ticked-off Cerberusmon were barely effected. "Positron Laser!" Again, barely an effect. The Cerberusmon jumped at Ken. Ken dodged out of the way, but one of the canine Digimon scratched Ken. "Why are they after me?" Ken asked, running around. Chrono Omnimon and Imperialdramon looked at each other. They knew they had to Digivolve somehow. Chrono Omnimon pointed his Justice Staff at Imperialdramon and sent energy through it. "Imperialdramon, Chrono Omnimon, DNA Digivolve to…Chrono Imperialdramon!" Ken was still running around being chased by the Cerberusmon. He tripped on a rock, and just as the Cerberusmon were about to pounce, a blue energy ball blasted them back. "Quantum Blaster!" Another similar energy ball knocked the Cerberusmon back. "Time Shadow!" The three Cerberusmon were knocked out by an unseen flurry of energy bolts. Chrono Imperialdramon took out a huge sword. "Blade of the Ancients!" With a mighty slash, the Cerberusmon were destroyed. Chrono Imperialdramon reverse Digivolved.

"Why did you destroy those Digimon?" Ken asked. Jeremy replied, "They weren't Digimon, at least, not as we know them. They were killing machines, determined to destroy you and I at all costs. They were pure evil, thus they needed to be destroyed. But I have a feeling that even though the end is near, it's going to be a hard end to reach."

Part XI: In Which Chrono Myotismon Takes Matters Into His Own Hands

Chrono Myotismon stared down at the pool. "The genetically engineered Digimon couldn't do it; the Cerberusmon couldn't do it. Looks like I'll have to destroy them myself!" He teleported into the park near Jeremy's apartment. In a rage, he started destroying the trees with ball lightning. "I'll draw them out and destroy them," he chuckled as he continued the destruction.

Jeremy, who was in the park along with Yolei, Davis, and Ken, saw him. "That's the Digimon I've been sensing," he muttered to Yolei. "He's a Quantum-level, so we'll have to be careful." Yolei told Ken and Davis about Chrono Myotismon, and they Digivolved up to Chrono Omnimon and Imperialdramon, fighter mode.

"Chrono Myotismon!" Chrono Omnimon shouted. "Stop right there!" "Make me," said Chrono Myotismon. Chrono Omnimon and Imperialdramon DNA digivolved to Chrono Imperialdramon. "Crimson Surge!" Chrono Myotismon let out a red energy surge. "Quantum Surge!" Chrono Imperialdramon's energy cancelled out the Crimson Surge, and both attacks were ineffective. Chrono Imperialdramon stepped outside of time and space. "Time Shadow!" A critical hit sent Chrono Myotismon flying. The saber came out of its sheath. "Blade of the Ancients!" Chrono Myotismon was sent back all the way to Rookie as Demidevimon. Another slash, and Demidevimon was deleted. Chrono Imperialdramon reverse digivolved.

Part XII: In Which One Will Say Goodbye

Azulogmon appeared out of a portal. It looked like neither the Time Vortex nor a Digiport. "Jeremy," he said, "you cannot stay. There is another world that needs your fighting expertise." "But Yolei…" Jeremy looked back at his lovely girlfriend. "How can I leave the lady of my dreams?" "It is not your choice to make, Jeremy. The Light Forces need you elsewhere. Your path of destiny and Yolei's separate here just as quickly as they joined a month ago." "Must I go? Isn't there some way I can stay?" "I'm sorry, Jeremy, but this is how it must be."

Jeremy turned to Yolei. "My dearest, you have been my companion all this time that Chrono Myotismon's been after me. You have helped be become a greater fighter as well as a better person. I will always love you, and I hope you will never forget me, because you'll always be in my heart." He then turned to Azulogmon. "I can't escape destiny. I will go. Goodbye, my friends."

Jeremy and Azulogmon stepped toward the portal, but Yolei ran up crying. "I want to go with him, Azulogmon! I can't let him leave! I love him!" Jeremy wiped her face gently and said, "I love you, too, with everything within me. I love you more than anything I have ever loved. It hurts to leave, but I must. You must let me go." He looked at Ken and said, "Ken, you must take care of her. Somehow, I feel you and Yolei are destined for each other." Yolei then backed away, still crying, and Jeremy turned toward the portal. But just as he was about to enter, he stopped and tossed his crest and D-3 to Yolei. "Take good care of Gabumon." With those words, he entered the portal and left Earth forever.

Epilogue: 25 Years Later

Jeremy looked at a portal. He watched as Ken and Yolei have their third child. He had watched Yolei and Ken get married and saw the birth of their first 2 children. He fast-forwarded and saw their third child at 4. He was watching from another world and another time, with a new accomplice. He took out a folded note from his pocket and sent it through the portal. He watched as Yolei read the note. It said:

"My dearest Yolei, I have been watching you from this unusual world. You look just as beautiful now as you did 25 of your years ago. I am honored, even though I am worlds away, to be the godfather of your children. Ken is taking good care of you and your children, I see. I just want to remind you that I love you and think of you incessantly. I hope that I may return to Earth to see you one day after I am done here. Tell Gabumon I said hi. If you wish to contact me, Azulogmon will help. Celebi says hi. With lots of love, Jeremy."

Jeremy closed the portal and looked at Celebi. The sun shone brightly on his still 17-year-old face. Even though the world was 1000 years ahead of Earth, Jeremy didn't age, since he traveled through time to this world. "Well, Celebi, time to start our Johto journey." They walked off into the rising PokéWorld sun.

The End… or is it the Beginning?


End file.
